


【KK】プリンからはじまるミステリー (part 15)

by domotoyou



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domotoyou/pseuds/domotoyou





	【KK】プリンからはじまるミステリー (part 15)

终于到了家门口，他忽然胆怯了——要怎么面对卧室里那个对自己毫无防备的人？  
是……跟从自己心里的真实想法吗？  
紧张地吞了下口水，他悄悄地走进去，怕吵醒了可能睡过去的人，打开手机的手电筒，迅速脱下外套，轻声走进卧室。  
不小心被地上的东西绊了一下，光一一个趔趄，差点摔倒。仔细看了一下，好像是……剛的衣服？顺手捡起来，他赶紧看了一眼对方有没有被吵醒。  
床上的人似乎还没有睡熟，听到逐渐走近的脚步声，呼吸变得不平稳起来。  
“嗯……？”缩在被子里伸了个懒腰，醒过来的人看到惊魂未定的光一站在床前，被手机的光线照得一脸迷茫，“为什么不开灯？”  
“怕吵醒你。”光一的声音听不出任何感情，见剛已经醒过来，伸手打开了床头的台灯。  
“我醒啦，”剛从被子里伸出胳膊，光滑的小臂在柔和又暧昧的灯光下显得有些天然的色气，不知是不是故意，剛从被子里伸出脚，轻轻地勾了一下光一站得笔直的腿。  
——即便是隔着被子触碰，光一都觉得，一股血流涌了上来。拼命控制住自己的他，这才意识到，自己手里拿的，好像是这孩子的……裤子？  
他怎么还把裤子脱了？  
光一随手把裤子扔到床尾，却是小心翼翼地俯下身，轻声问道，“Tsuyo今天怎么啦？”  
对方重新缩进了被窝里，声音变得闷闷的：  
“想和光一睡觉……”  
堂本光一撑在床边的手差点失去力气。  
撩人不自知的剛还在继续说着，“kochan你都不想的吗？我们不是交往了吗？你不想跟我睡觉是不喜欢我吗？”似乎振振有词的剛语气里似乎带了点委屈和埋怨，仿佛只有接住酒劲才能一股脑说出这番话。  
理智什么的，有些时候根本不需要！  
光一有些着急地扯开被子的的一角，嗅到剛带着酒气和甜味的香水，他不顾一切地吻上小巧又晶莹剔透的嘴唇，瞬间掠夺着对方的呼吸。  
被突如其来的攻势弄得有些头皮发麻，剛却毫无反感地伸手抱住了仅被薄薄的T恤包裹着的、光一肌肉线条明显的后背。  
一阵酣畅淋漓的亲吻过后，有些回过神来的剛似乎找回了一丝理智，整个人还在回味着方才掺杂着酒味的吻，半张着的嘴让他看起来有些慌乱。  
“Tsuyo，没有人比我更喜欢你，”光一的手顺着他的脸颊轻轻摩挲，“我怕吓到你，所以一直没有提这件事。”  
“如果是你，怎么都可以，”剛避开光一炽热的目光，有些别扭地看着别处，“你和别人跳舞也没关系。”  
哟，这还吃上醋了？  
光一被他有些幼稚又可爱的想法逗笑了，手却不安分地顺着剛的脖子一路摸下来，扫过光滑的背，和有些软的小肚子。  
发觉剛忽然有些紧张地绷紧了全身，光一的手停了下来。  
“kochan……灯……关一下。”剛的声音有些颤抖，似乎很紧张，却依然没有要打退堂鼓的意思。  
光一顺从地关上灯，黑暗中似乎两个人都放松下来，光一的手再次在被挑起兴趣的身体上游走。他扯下自己裤子，不动声色地缩进被子，让两个人的身体温暖地交缠在一起。  
这件事他想了太久了。堂本剛这个人，对他来说实在是太过于美味。  
退掉对方身上仅有的衣物，他在黑暗中细细品尝着这个让他朝思暮想的身体。  
被温热的舌尖扫过脖颈，又缓缓移到胸前的凸起，剛被激起的兴致传遍全身，让他浑身的皮肤闪过一阵酥麻。  
“嗯……”被一路舔到腰际的人似乎没有想要压抑自己的呻吟，却不曾想这幅任人宰割的样子让光一更加口干舌燥。他索性含住了渐渐立起的性器，猛地加快了舌尖的动作，灵活地舔舐着，伴着一阵吸吮。果不其然，身下的人绷直了身体，被吓了一跳，喘着气看着光一，有些惊慌地想要挣扎。  
“光一……啊……”对这股攻势毫无抵抗的人很快便被快感打败，想要推开光一身体的双手也颤抖着软了下来，呼吸变得更加急促，而光一也觉得，口中的硬挺变得更加精神饱满了些。  
“舒hu吗、Tsuyo？”含着没有放开，口齿不清的光一在黑暗中的直白又低沉的话语仿佛催情剂一般落在堂本剛的耳朵里，引起他的声音一阵颤抖。  
“舒……舒服……”不受控制的尾音配上慢慢变硬的性器，只让光一觉得浑身发热。  
“那……Tsuyo想不想更舒服？”故意凑到耳边说着，眼睁睁看着堂本剛又一阵轻微的颤抖。  
他实在太可爱了。  
光一觉得差不多了，手悄悄地伸向后面那无人开垦过的“禁地”。  
“啊！”猛地被触及到后穴，剛身子一缩，却忽然意识到什么，双手抓住光一的肩膀，一边抖一边却不肯再挣扎了。  
“痛吗？痛就算了……”  
“不，不痛，你不是……不是说更舒服吗，那、快点……”夹杂着气音、剛抬起的脚不断摩挲着光一的腰，让他好不容易才坚持住自己没有浑身发软。  
不过剛果然听话地没有挣扎，被突破了最后防线也只是轻哼了一声，身体随着光一手指缓慢的动作而不再紧绷。光一另一只手开始覆上他的前端，试图减轻后面有些生硬的刺激。  
也许是酒精的麻痹作用让他对痛觉没有那么敏感，光一的动作非但没有让他有什么不舒服，相反的是，他很快适应了这个节奏，配合地扭动着腰，似乎在积极地将光一的手指吞入体内。皮肤的接触让光一逐渐兴奋起来，他强忍住想要贯穿对方的冲动，穷尽耐心地做着事前的准备工作。  
有些煎熬的扩张终于进行到三根手指，光一轻轻地退出来，看着微微出汗的剛，而剛只是扣住他的脖子，紧紧地抱住给了他一个深吻。  
“kochan……”剛从激烈的亲吻中抽离出来，“你会让我……舒服吗？”

会，当然会。堂本光一在心里默默说道。他翻出放在床边的润滑，拆开。  
他忽然感受到了紧张。剛眼神迷离，似乎醉意还未褪去，只是疑惑地看着突然停住动作的人，用现在不甚清醒的脑袋思考着为什么。不自觉地歪头，鼓起来的脸颊怎么看都让人觉得可爱无比——这个人对自己的可爱一无所知吗？光一想道，握着罐子的手力道大了一些，手心甚至渗出了薄薄的汗。  
走出了这最后一步，就再也没有回头路了。无论剛是不是能接受他，无论时好时坏，这一晚过后，必将是他们关系新的开始。  
“啊！凉！”挑起性欲的身体被冰凉的液体侵入，让剛猛地打了一个寒战，惊叫着想要躲开。  
“乖，Tsuyo，”光一声音柔和了下来，安慰地凑到剛的耳边，“用了这个不会痛。”  
明明是轻车熟路的事，光一却做得畏首畏尾。他也不懂为什么，明明剛才是第一次经历这种事的人，可他却手抖地要命，像是生怕碰坏了眼前的人。  
彼此距离太近而能感受到的鼻息，此刻成为让他更加兴奋的罪魁祸首。看到剛已经没有抗拒的情绪，他按捺不住自己早已勃发的性器，从那一张一合的小口慢慢压入。  
“唔……”呼吸变得粗重的剛默默承受了进入，却依旧不知所措地抓住光一结实的上臂，喉咙里漏出的声音宛如一个无助的小动物一般，让人觉得力气稍大一些，就会将他弄坏。  
终于完成了事前的准备，就算光一再有耐心，也抵不住眼前这么可口的人，微微颤抖，一脸湿润地看着他，嘴里还含混不清地念念有词——  
“kochan……好大……”  
——软糯的语气加上直白的话，让光一心里猛地一紧，腰险些软下去。  
不知道哪里学来的话，说完这句，身下的人脸唰地红了，裸露的身体在透过窗帘的月光里映照着，浑身都染上带着色气和暧昧的粉色。大概是觉得方才口出狂言的自己过于羞耻，剛尴尬地别过头，手里一顿乱抓，拽到光一绷紧的小臂掐了一把，“你快点，别看我！”  
“你哪里学的这些？”光一缓慢地开始抽送，尽量压制自己的欲火，温和又轻柔地触到紧紧吮吸自己的温暖内壁，又缓缓退出来；生怕剛不舒服，他不敢轻举妄动，对他来说，剛是易碎又迷人的艺术品，值得细细品味，却又欲罢不能。  
黑暗中的交合持续着，“Tsuyo，再说一句我听听好不好……”光一俯下身，凑到剛的耳边，低沉的声音带着沙哑，乞求的语气像个讨好主人的猫咪，然而身下的动作却不似语气那么好商量，逐渐加大的力道充分昭示着眼前这人几乎到达极限的忍耐力。  
“啊！”剛忽然一阵轻微的颤抖，让光一本能地停下了索取的动作，有些担心地问道，“怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
“啊……”然而剛只是语无伦次地发出细腻的呻吟，抬起的手臂遮住了眼睛，拼命摇着头，“不……不是……”  
看到这个反应，光一似乎明白了什么，一丝狡黠的笑容浮上嘴角——  
“Tsuyo，舒服吗？”说着他猛地探身，重重地对上刚才扫过的那个位置。  
“啊！”果不其然，一秒钟前还在发呆的剛猝不及防地惊呼出声。被自己的反应吓了一跳，他迷茫又有些无助地看着光一若有所思的眼神，声音里的颤抖听上去就像哭腔一样，惹人怜爱，又叫人想欺负。  
“为、为什么？”  
“舒服对不对？”未等到回答，光一就已吻上因为急促的呼吸而张开的小嘴，含住微微翘起的嘴唇。  
“嗯……”剛点了点头，承受着这个吻，然而找对了敏感点的人没有那么容易就放过他，一阵接一阵的猛烈攻击让他几乎喘不过气，只能放任自己的呻吟流出。  
“啊！kochan、慢……慢点、啊！”电流般的刺激不停地吞噬着他，掠夺了他的感官，拼命蹬在光一腰际的双腿像失去了力气，磨蹭着的力道更像是欲拒还迎的索取，刺激得猛兽一般的人更加疯狂地一阵顶弄……  
被快感包围的剛几乎失去知觉，本能地顺从着光一的动作，不知过了多久，也不知自己在这之中几次达到顶峰，终于在那人的动作停下的时候，剛觉得眼睛要睁不开了，摸索着伸到自己枕边的胳膊，歪过头用尽全身的力气咬了一口。  
“啊！”没有防备地一阵刺痛让光一找回了理智，“Tsuyo……生气了？”觉得自己很过分的光一试探地问，看着剛累到虚脱的潮红的脸，心里不由得紧张起来。  
“喜欢你……kochan……”半梦半醒的剛一个艰难地转身，转眼间呼吸变得平稳，任光一再怎么喊他都无动于衷了。  
果然太累了啊。  
光一反省着自己的所作所为，一边简单收拾着身下的狼藉。总之……什么都不管了，明天再说吧。  
困意袭来的光一轻轻躺下，覆上对方皮肤细腻又线条流畅的身体。  
晚安哦，Tsuyo。

被生物钟驱使的堂本光一第二天果然准时醒来了，对自己体能有着准确认知的他马上就确认昨天的“睡前运动”没有给自己留下什么不舒服。他悄悄拉开蒙住剛全身的被子，却看到一个嘴唇发白又颤抖着的人蜷缩着，显得本来就有些瘦弱的身体更加显得一小团，样子有点可怜。  
“Tsuyo？Tsuyo你怎么了？”光一瞬间意识到不太对，伸手摸了摸剛的额头。  
果然，滚烫。  
“嗯……”全身都发着热的剛似乎还没有完全醒来，只是迷迷糊糊地答应着光一，扯着被子的手却怎么也不肯放开。  
堂本光一你真是混蛋！他在心里恶狠狠地骂了自己一句。

TBC


End file.
